


Just us, you find out

by Huniebunnie



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetic, Smut but also not smutty, Sweater Weather based one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huniebunnie/pseuds/Huniebunnie
Summary: This is just a gift for a colleague on AO3. Nothing special.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 9





	Just us, you find out

Under a white bed sheet together while their town was covered in it’s own on an early morning. Parents fast asleep and none the wiser of what was going on behind a locked bedroom door. 

One gasped against his lover’s mouth and kissed him lightly. Hazel eyes barely open, staring back were deep ocean waves that he couldn’t swim out of . A warm hand placed on his cold cheek, softly rubbing his cheekbone in a circular motion. 

Hands in his dark black locks. The other couldn’t help but smile while gently moving up a bit to catch the smaller one’s breath again. He ran his thumb over those swollen lips and kissed him again. 

Their environment was warm despite the goosebumps on their skin. They were close in so many ways. It was absolutely silent apart from the occasional hitch of breath or short gasp. Not even noise from the outside world interrupted them. 

The second moved his left hand from the first’s cheek down to his waist and guided his hips up to meet his own just to earn another surge of electricity. Bare chests right up against each other to feel the other one breathe, no shirt, no blouse. 

Lips pressed together and quiet giggles erupt through it all. Giggles turn back to gasps that eventually turn into whimpers. Hands slid into each other and fingers interlock and for a moment they watch each other. One love, two mouths. One love, one house.

Neither dare to change a thing on this cold winter morning. Lucky enough to wake up to your lover and have gentle kisses turn into this; complete and utter bliss. Lucky enough for seventeen year-olds, anyways. 

Outside of this white bed sheet was cold but inside this place is warm. Hearts beating, perfectly in sync with each other as they should be. Heads in the clouds but gravity was centred just right. 

Lips on pale skin, softly marking the other with a token of affection. The first did the same. Nothing but pure adoration for each other. Holding each other because they’re the other’s world. Not a secret or memory they don’t share. They were close in many ways. 

Outside it starts to pour. The first finds his fingers back in the latter's dark hair. Swirls of blue darken and an evil smirk look down at him. Oh of course he kisses that smirk right off his lover’s face. But of course, he was only a man and that made him only human.

Hands made it around the second boy’s neck and legs around torso. And with a small nod the atmosphere changed but not in the way the first boy thought it would. It was still close and affectionate bliss. He gasped and gave his lover butterfly kisses before they put their sweaters back on and wrapped themselves up in the sheets. 

Eyes on the window and both hands laced together gingerly, they watched the hail start continue to fall. A soft pitter-patter on the roof was now the only sound to be heard in the house. The silence was comfortable for both boys, I mean, It wasn’t like they had anything to say. They know what each other is thinking about.

It was too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so cringy. I’m sorry.


End file.
